


To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted

by The Monster Lady (VisceraNight)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, Innuendo, Love Triangles, Millennium!Reader, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, eventual polyamory, vampire!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/The%20Monster%20Lady
Summary: "Great, we've only got three female vampires and they're ALL lesbians." -one of the ten thousand male Millennium vampires, probably.AKA that fic where Zorin and Rip passive-aggressively compete with each other to win Reader-chan's affections.





	1. All The Way Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KoroMarimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/gifts).



~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

You're not sure when it starts, exactly. Is it when you catch yourself staring at Zorin Blitz's tattoos, trying to read them? Is it when _she_ catches you staring at them?

"Sorry, I'm sorry," you stammer out, putting your hands up in the 'surrender' position. You didn't know vampires _could_ blush, but you feel blood rushing to your face as your stupid mouth continues without your brain's permission: "I just wondered if they went all the way down, or..."

You trail off as she flashes a shark grin at you.

"Sure they do. Want to see?"

You just stare in shock, certain your face is on fire, as she kicks off her boot and... wiggles her tattooed toes at you.

Before you can say another stupid thing (like how _that_ isn't the particular body part that you were curious to see, _actually_ ), you're shocked into silence by Rip Van Winkle.

"Stop being disgusting!" she snarls, and before anyone realizes what she's doing, her foot flashes out and Zorin's boot goes flying.

"If you wanted her to put her shoe back on, kicking it across the room was probably the worst way to go about that," you say.

Rip shoots you a quick disapproving glare before she is forced to run for her life.

There is a murderous glint in Zorin's eye as she takes off after Rip.

Not knowing what else to do, you retrieve the abused boot and wait for Zorin to return.

~oOo~


	2. Name

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

"Blitz-"

"Blitz is my last name. Call me Zorin."

You give an awkward laugh and you're sure you're blushing. It's not like you aren't  _aware_  of what her first name is.

"Ah, but I think Blitz sounds better," you hasten to explain, "the way it rolls off the tongue..."

She's grinning and  _god damn it why did you have to phrase it that way_  because now you're thinking about rolling tongues in a different context and your name might as well be Rudolph the Red-Faced Vampire because you are probably going to be blushing for the rest of your life after this.

She seems somewhat disappointed that you actually start calling her Zorin from now on.

~oOo~


	3. Shopping Trip

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

It isn't often that you're allowed to go into a well-populated city center for any reason, but so many of your clothes have been ruined during combat training or _gone mysteriously missing_  (you're certain that Rip is behind the missing clothes, but you have no proof) lately that the Major has grudgingly granted permission for you and Zorin to go to a mall and restock your closet.

On the day of, you're so hyped for the shopping trip that you don't even drink your breakfast. Which isn't a good idea since you'll be out in the afternoon sun for part of your trip, but you're not really thinking about that.

Zorin drives. Despite your excitement, you end up nodding off in the passenger seat on the way there.

It's been decades since you last bought clothes and modern fashion is very different from what you're used to. You (and the rest of the Last Battalion) practically live in a time capsule. Even though you're not a high-ranking officer, as one of the only three females to have ever survived the vampirization process, you have unofficial permission to dress however you want.

Technically Zorin is only accompanying you on this trip so you'll have someone to carry your bags, but as the two of you make your way from store to store, you notice she seems to be carrying three times as many bags as would hold what you personally have bought.

She's hardly an expert on fashion, either, and just tells to you "get it if you want it" every time you ask her opinion on a piece of clothing.

As the day drags on into evening, you start to wish you hadn't skipped breakfast because you really could have used the energy you'd have gotten from that blood right about now. You're somewhat disappointed that you didn't manage to explore the entire mall before your little outing must come to an end. You hope you have enough clothes to survive the next... however long it takes Rip to get over whatever is making her lash out at you.

Zorin practically has to carry you to the car. Somehow she manages to guide you through the parking lot without actually picking you up, even with the ungodly amount of bags she is carrying.

"You're lucky I thought to bring this with me," she says as she pulls a blood pack out of the glovebox.

It's hot from being in the car for hours, but you suck the blood down gratefully.

It isn't until you're back at the airship and she's dropping you and your bags off in your room that you remember to thank her.

She brushes it off with a shrug and a "No problem." Then she turns to leave... empty-handed.

"Hey," you say. "You forgot your stuff."

Zorin doesn't even glance at the mess of bags she's left behind.

"No, that's all yours," she says, and walks away.

Nonplussed, you check the contents of the bags. You definitely didn't buy a lot of this stuff yourself, but here is everything you even _considered_ buying today - everything you tried on, everything you picked up and carried around for a while before putting it back, everything you idly ran your fingers over, everything you even looked at for more than ten seconds straight...

~oOo~


	4. Have a Bite

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

Impatient to get at your meal, you bite into the blood bag. The liquid tastes foul and as it floods your mouth, all of your senses immediately scream _wrong_. You gag and cough, blood spilling down the front of your shirt and onto the floor from both your mouth and the messily punctured bag.

For a moment you wonder if it was the plastic that caused the adverse reaction. But no, it couldn't be. You've bitten plenty of inanimate objects before, without taking any particular notice of their taste. (One more advantage of having vampire teeth is being able to open stubborn packages when you don't have scissors on hand...)

You glance down at the leaking bag in your hand.

 _Is it something about this particular type of plastic that_ -

Then you notice the words printed on the bag's label. Especially the ones that say _Expires On_. It's dated yesterday.

While you've always been aware that part of the Last Battalion's rations were blood bags that had been, ahem... liberated from hospitals and blood banks, you had no idea before now that they _had_ an expiration date. And unlike human foods, the expiration date on blood was not merely a 'best before' estimation. It was a literal deadline, after which point the contents were no longer suitable to be used for blood transfusions (their intended purpose), and once it crossed that threshold from 'live' to 'dead' it was also no longer something from which a vampire could draw sustenance.

Which, great. That's cool to know. But it doesn't change the fact that Millennium has thousands of vampires to feed, meals are strictly rationed due to difficulties in acquiring massive amounts of blood (including both bagged blood and live victims), and as a common soldier you're pretty far down on the people-it's-important-to-keep-fed-properly list.

It's not like you'll die of starvation... but being malnourished is never fun, even as a vampire.

"What did that a poor thing ever do to you?" a voice interrupts your inner monologue.

Great, it's exactly the last person you'd want to find you in your moment of weakness: Rip Van Winkle.

You look down at the mangled blood pack in your hand. That must be the 'poor thing' she's talking about.

"It's expired," you reply flatly, not even attempting to come up with a witty retort.

"Oh, you poor baby," she coos, and you're tempted to think she means it sarcastically, but she's looking at you with a soft expression which leads you to believe that she's being sincere. Seemingly losing interest in you, she starts fiddling with the buttons at the end of her sleeve. "Going thirsty is awful, especially when you're still new," Rip continues.

You're slightly offended. You may have only been turned into a vampire ten years ago, but you hardly think that qualifies you as being 'new' still. Then again, she's been one for, what, six decades? Which is three times as many years as she'd lived as a human before being turned. By comparison, you've spent only a third of your entire lifespan as a vampire.

Your thoughts are interrupted by a thin, pale wrist being shoved in your face.

"Here," Rip says.

She's rolled her sleeve up, baring her arm from wrist to elbow, and is now offering you... a bite?

You don't know whether to be more surprised that she's willing to share blood with you or that she's actually being nice to you for once. (You still have no idea why she apparently hates you most of the time...)

But, hey. You're not going to think too hard about it. Ranking officers are much better fed than the common masses, so it's not like she can't afford to lose a pint of blood or two, and since she's willingly offering...

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _MONCH._ :9
> 
> It's Rip in this chapter because I can't really picture Zorin saying one line that I really wanted to use. (What did the poor blood bag ever do to you?)


	5. Catfight?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a direct continuation of the previous chapter

~ To Have You In My Life Is All I Ever Wanted ~

The only thought going through your head at the moment is _mmm, blood taste good_.

(In your defense, you've rarely fed straight from the flesh before.)

The feel of Rip's free hand pushing against your forehead and the sound of her voice shrieking, _"Stop, stop! You're taking too much!"_ barely register in your mind. The heavy footfalls of those rushing to see what she's screaming about also slip your notice.

The next thing you know, strong fingers are prying your jaws apart. Rip stumbles backward a few panicked steps before slipping in the spilled blood. Schrodinger makes no move to catch her and she falls to her ass on the ground, from which position she immediately shoots the catboy a betrayed look. He smiles down at her with his hands clasped behind his back and makes no attempt to help her up.

"Damn, if you were that hungry, you could have asked _me_ for some blood, you know," says a familiar, irritated voice from behind you.

It's Zorin. Belatedly you realize she still has one hand on your face. Her other arm is around your waist.

You've mostly come back to your senses at this point, but you're not sure how to respond. There's blood all over your mouth. You lick it from your lips and teeth, and swallow before even thinking about trying to speak.

"Uh... well. Thank you for the offer?" It comes out sounding more like a question.

Zorin snorts, and you wonder if that's a bad response or if she thinks you're funny.

"Anyway, uh, this whole... situation... was kind of spur of the moment. My blood bag was expired and Rip just happened to come along at that moment, and..."

You trail off, noticing that Schrodinger is staring at you, listening attentively to your explanation. And you realize that at this point it probably looks and sounds like you just fucking hauled off and attacked Rip. (Who is still sitting on the floor, although you have no idea whether that's because she doesn't actually have the strength to get up on her own or if she's just pouting.)

You feel compelled to explain, "By the way, I didn't just... like... attack her. She offered."

Behind you, Zorin lets out a heavy sigh and says, "Of course she did."

Before you have a chance to ask her what means by that, reality goes fuzzy around the edges. You lose your balance and lean back against Zorin.

When the universe rights itself, Rip and Schrodinger are gone. So is the blood that was all over the floor and the plastic bag that you'd been holding until this moment is gone from your hand.

"So... when you said 'of course she did'... what did you mean by that?"

Zorin sighs again. "She has a crush on you, you idiot."

Um. What. She does realize that this is Rip Van Winkle that you two are talking about, right?

"Uh... I'm... pretty sure she actually hates me," you say.

"She's just jealous because you already have a girlfriend."

"Wait... what? Who does she think is my girlfriend, because I don't have-"

You stop speaking when Schrodinger and Rip abruptly pop back into existence.

"Idiot," Zorin says quietly against the back of your neck.

"There, all better!" Schrodinger announces, grinning. "And the major need never know about this incident~"

You can see that the bite mark on Rip's arm is healed now, and she's got an empty blood bag in her hand. You can tell it's the same one because the corner is mangled where you bit it earlier.

"How did you-"

Zorin claps a hand over your mouth before you can finish the question.

"I took Rip and the blood back to a point when it was still viable," Schrodinger answers.

You have a lot of questions about how exactly that's possible, but Zorin's hand is still covering your mouth, and she says, "We don't need another lecture on quantum physics."

~oOo~


	6. Who's My Girlfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my darling for whom I'm writing this fic: But when are they gonna KISS ME?
> 
> me: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ soon, I guess.
> 
> ~~(paraphrased from an actual conversation we had ^_^ )~~

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

"I still feel weak," Rip whines. "Someone should carry me to my room. _Not you, Schro_ -"

But it's too late. The two of them disappear before she even manages to finish saying his name.

Which just leaves you and Zorin... who _still_ has her arm around your waist. She doesn't let go when you turn around to face her, so the two of you are standing awkwardly close together when you ask, "So, uhhh.... who's my girlfriend?"

She lets out a sharp, annoyed sigh before using the arm which is still wrapped around you to drag you against her, closing the small distance between your bodies.

You start to ask what she's doing, but you only manage a startled " _What-_ " before her lips seal over yours.

You freeze.

You're pretty god damn stunned because you were not expecting anything like that _at all_.

After a moment, Zorin pulls back and asks with a smug grin, "Does that answer your question?"

"Not really, no," you reply, and her expression quickly morphs to one of frustration.

Zorin brings her free hand up to cup the back of your neck as she leans in and once more presses her mouth to yours. Your first thought is that she's being unusually gentle, which really doesn't seem like her style. It takes a few moments for your brain to process the fact that Zorin Blitz is kissing you. Again. For the second time in the space of a single minute.

_Oh god, I really am an idiot_ , you mentally berate yourself. Because now that you think about it, it should have been obvious...

Just as you finally start to relax into her embrace, Zorin pulls away from you again.

" _Now_ do you get it?" she asks.

"No..." you say slowly, struggling to keep from breaking out in a playful smile. "I need you to explain it again."

"Idiot," she says, her tone affectionate, as she draws you in for another kiss.

~oOo~


	7. A Very™ Serious™ Question™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ random tiny update

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

"So, hey... now that we're like, _officially_ girlfriends, there's something I wanted to ask you," you say.

"What?" Zorin asks apprehensively.

You lay your hands over hers, look into her eyes, and ask in a Very Serious Tone™, "Can I see the rest of your tattoos now?"

This is obviously not the kind of question she was expecting, and after a moment her stunned expression fades, to be replaced by a lazy grin.

"You're just trying to get me naked."

You can feel yourself blushing but you don't even bother to try denying it.

"And guess what?" she says.

"It's working?" you put forth hopefully.

Her grin widens, and she replies, "Maybe later. Somewhere more private. Not, ya know, right here in the middle of the fucking hallway where anyone might come along any minute."

~oOo~


	8. Mmm Spiky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another random tiny update. (Had some time to kill before work and decided to fucking murder it by using it to write self-indulgent reader-insert lesbian vampire fluff.)

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

"Not that I'm complaining," Zorin says, "but why do you like touching my hair so much?"

She is currently laying beside you with her head in your lap as you run your fingers through her hair. You almost ask her if she doesn't like it, but she did start off by saying she wasn't complaining, so...

"It feels good," you reply.

"I mean, it does to me," she says. "But does touching feel good to _you_? It's..." she waves her hand in front of her as she flounders for a descriptor that fits. "...all spiky."

"Mmm, spiky," you say, barely able to contain your giggles as you continue to pet your girlfriend's hair.

Zorin laughs too, but then she says, "I still don't get why you like touching my hair so much. Isn't it like petting a cactus?"

Which sparks another fit of giggles. It takes several minutes before you calm down enough to tell her, "It's not THAT spiky. And yeah, I like the way it feels." 

"You don't.... prefer longer hair?"

"No," you say. "I prefer you. So you definitely don't have to worry that I'm going to leave you for Rip Van Winkle."

Zorin tenses up at that.

"I know you're joking," she says, "but _don't even joke about_ that."

~oOo~


	9. Ah, But There Was Worse Yet To Come...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip's still being a little shit, and she gets her ass kicked. :D

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

Now that you and Zorin are officially a couple, Rip's behavior steadily gets worse, until even Doc, the Captain and the Major have started noticing.

It's not like she's being openly hostile toward you, but her passive aggression is annoying... and your rapidly shrinking wardrobe is the worst part. You never catch her at it no matter how carefully you keep watch over your room, which leads you believe that she may have roped Schrodinger into helping her steal your clothes.

You don't want to bother the Captain or the Major with such petty matters, especially when you have no proof that the two officers you'd be accusing are the ones behind the thefts (despite the fact that you're certain it can't be anyone else).

You assumed she was destroying them or maybe just throwing them out, but then one day you notice that the shirt Rip is wearing under her suit jacket is a different color than usual. It doesn't seem to fit her quite right, either. In fact...

"Is that MY shirt?" you blurt out before you can stop yourself.

She tries to deny it but the look on her face tells you everything you need to know. You've been keeping a lid on your temper this whole time, but right now, with this jealous bitch standing in front of you wearing your shirt that she stole from you, you _fucking lose it_.

She turns to run, but you tackle her to the ground before she takes even one step. You punch her right in her stupid face.

"Give me back my clothes, you piece of shit!"

You're lucky that the first of your superior officers who arrives on the scene is Schrodinger.

"That's enough~" he chirps cheerfully, grabbing you by your jacket collar and dragging you off of Rip with ease. "Stealing your clothes was a funny prank, but since it won't be so funny if Doc or the Major find out you assaulted a superior officer, I've put all your clothes back in your room."

Rip remains on the floor and tentatively pokes her busted lip with a fingertip.

Once he seems reasonably assured that you're not going to attack her again, Schrodinger releases your collar.

"So~ I see no reason for the Major to be informed of this incident," the catboy says. "And from now on, you two, please play _nicely_ with each other~"

You don't know which is more ironic: that you're being told this by someone who was complicit in the clothes-thefts in the first place, or that you're being lectured about _playing nicely with others_ by an immortal child.

~oOo~


	10. Fix This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stolen-clothes situation is still not fully resolved...

~ To Have You In My Life Was All I Ever Wanted ~

You're happy to have all of your clothes back... for all of, oh, the five minutes it takes you to find out that few of them are intact. Some seem to have been used for target practice. Those are _definitely bullet holes_ in your favorite pair of boots. Others have clearly been worn and have stains that were not there before their 'mysterious' disappearance. Including some of your... more delicate items. Gross.

As soon as Zorin finds out, she tells you not to worry because she'll fix this.

However, instead of giving Rip Van Winkle the ass-beating she clearly deserves, your girlfriend has a more devious plan of action: reporting the incident to her superior officers. Another shopping trip is arranged, which will be supervised by the Captain this time - to make sure you and Rip don't kill each other, since Rip has been ordered to replace everything she ruined, which she'll have to pay for with her own money.

* * *

 

Things are less tense than you would have expected. Zorin isn't a big fan of public displays of affection, but she does hold your hand as the four of you wander through the mall. Rip sullenly clings to the Captain's arm, and to anyone who doesn't know better, your group probably looks like two couples.

The shopping goes along smoothly, and soon Captain is loaded down with bags. He insists on carrying all of them, waving Zorin away when she attempts to take some. She relents when he levels a pointed look at your joined hands. The message is clear: he wants the two of you to enjoy your date. (As much as you can with him and Rip tagging along, anyway.) It's not often that you're able to get away from the zeppelin.

Near the end of the trip, your little group ducks into a shop called Spencer's. You don't think any of the clothes in here look like things you would want to buy, but Zorin gives you a look you don't know how to interpret and drags you straight to the back of the store, where there are all kinds of... oh. So that's why she wanted to come in here. You try not to melt into a puddle of embarrassment as Zorin picks out an armload of 'fun couple items'.

On the way up to the counter to pay for them, you catch up with Rip and the Captain.

"But it says 'Magic Bullet' right on the package," Rip argues, while the Captain is just shaking his head at her.

It seems that she's misunderstood what kind of item it is...

"What, is that all you're getting?" Zorin says, plucking the package from Rip's hands. "Did you run out of money already? Relax, I'll buy it for you."

You don't know why your girlfriend is suddenly feeling so generous toward the other vampire. Maybe she thinks Rip will leave you alone if she has a magical little 'girlfriend' of her own...

~oOo~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >_> ok, mostly I just wanted to use my stupid joke about what would happen if you take Rip to Spencer's in the mall.


End file.
